


Missing You

by Kira_QueenOfDarkness



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: I have a strong love for these three siblings, Implied Character Death, Mourning, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_QueenOfDarkness/pseuds/Kira_QueenOfDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's agony, waking up day after day, expecting to see someone there, but they're not. Then you're just left with the memories of who they were... But, did you know them ass well as you once thought? Did you know they were capable of murder?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So an Tumblr user by the name of krumcakee pointed out how Lionblaze and Jayfeather didn't seem to properly mourn for the loss of their sister. So, in honour of krumcakee's post, here's a one-shot I did of a pair of broken-hearted brothers.

It was agony, as Lionblaze found, lying in his nest as the chirping of birds sounded through the morning air. It was agony waking up, knowing what had happened that day, a little over a moon ago. His heart clenched as his mind trailed off to the thought of his sister, Hollyleaf, and the tired look in her green eyes as she gazed at him and Jayfeather before vanishing into the tunnels. Never before had he seen a cat so broken. Not even Ashfur had looked so... Destroyed. 

As he thought of his former mentor, a ball off imaginary maggots squirmed in his gut. Flexing his claws and shutting his eyes even tighter, he still refused to believe anything. He refused to think that his sister, the she-cat who always stuck to the Code like a burr, would dirty her paws with blood. She wasn't like him. She wasn't a killer. She hadn't had interest of helping the clan with claws and teeth. She had wanted Jayfeather's spot. She had wanted to be a medicine cat. So, why? 

A small, barely audible noise escaped the golden-brown warrior as he opened his bright amber eyes. As he looked outside the Warriors den, he wondered if he should even do anything today. It would be so easy to tell Firestar that he felt unwell... Of course, it would be Jayfeather he would have to convince, and he doubted the small gray tabby would let him. Jayfeather kept insisting that they had to try to keep moving on, day after day. But what was the point? It was just them now. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were no longer together, Leafpool was currently the last cat he wanted to turn to, and Hollyleaf was... Hollyleaf is...

 _Gone._ The words set in and the breezy morning air suddenly felt so much heavier. She was gone. Dead. A revelation he had had so many times, but for some reason it sat heavier on his broad shoulders. So heavy, in fact, that the powerful tom didn't think he'd be able to bear the weight. So what they had found the Third? So what that there was a prophecy? _So what that he had the powers of stars in his paws?_ None of that was going to bring his sister back. Suddenly, Lionblaze felt anger, as strong as the anger that once haunted his dreams of him and Heathertail. Anger towards StarClan, anger towards his destiny, anger towards his Clanmates, and anger towards himself for being the most powerful cat in the four Clans and still unable to save someone he cared about. His eyes landed on an empty space. An empty space that one held his sister's nest. Of course, that had to be taken away, too. Everything had to be taken away, didn't it? Lionblaze bit his tongue so hard he almost bit it off trying not to yowl out his frustration.

Deciding he could no longer deal with being confound within the warrior's den, he got to his paws. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm, especially now that he noticed the older warrior, Cloudtail was groggily rising to his paws himself. With a loud yawn and a groggy 'morning', the fluffy white tom stumbled out of the den. Lionblaze kept his eyes transfixed on the older tom as he left.

No one needed to know. As far as the Clan needed to care, he was okay. He was going to be their hero, even if he cursed every pawstep of fate that he had yet to take. Getting to his paws, he finally left the den himself, careful to watch his paws as Blossomkit and her siblings wrestled playfully outside the nursery. Watching the three of them, Lionblaze found himself remembering his moons as a kit, without a care in the world. What he would pay to go back to those times...

Finally breaking his gaze from the kits, his eyes trailed to the medicine cat den, where he could see the faint outline of Jayfeather as his brother stalked through the den, more likely than not troubled by his own thoughts. It didn't take Lionblaze much to figure out what was on his brother's mind.

 _It's the half moon tonight, isn't it? Is he going to try to find Hollyleaf again?_ He remembered how frustrated Jayfeather had been the last half moon, having not been able to find Hollyleaf among the stars.

A morbid thought crossed Lionblaze's mind and he shook his head so suddenly that he had unintentionally spooked Briarkit by the sudden action. The brown she-cat and her littermates gave him all odd looks, though the golden tabby tried not to notice. Instead, he was more concerned with erasing the thought from his mind.

 _Killer or not, Hollyleaf is in the stars. Not..._ His gaze shifted past his paws as he looked at the ground, hoping his words would convince himself.  _Hollyleaf wouldn't be in the Dark Forest._

* * *

 

As the stars glittered brilliantly against the night sky, Jayfeather lay next to the moonpool, under their light and the light of the half moon which was slowly climbing up the darkened sky. Though his milky blind gaze was unable to see how beautiful the cloudless night was, he couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to pick out which star belonged to his sister had he been able to look at their glow as they reflected on the water's surface. Was she even watching them right now, he pondered, or was she so ashamed of what she had done that she had decided to hide from them. All he knew what that her absence was driving him and Lionblaze crazy. As he closed his eyes near the pool, along with the other medicine cats, Jayfeather felt confident that this would be the half moon he would be able to find his sister, to ease something that was gnawing at his heart.

But instead of a pelt as black as holly bark, he was greeted by the scarred, dark gray pelt of Yellowfang. There seemed to be something glinting in the former medicine cat's amber eyes, something that Jayfeather knew right away he wasn't going to want to know. Of course, he also knew that the sharp-tongued she-cat would tell him anyway.

"Unless you know where I can find Hollyleaf, I don't want to hear it," He snapped quickly before the elderly she-cat had the chance to even open her muzzle. "And you won't stop me, either."

The ragged she-cat responded with a low, annoyed hiss.

"StarClan knows nothing's going to stop to," Her raspy voice sounded more like a growl as her own temper challenged his. "But that doesn't change the fact-"

"Listen, I don't care how long, I will find her! She-"

"Might not even be here." The words of the StarClan queen made Jayfeather's blood colder than ice. However, despite the frozen feeling coursing through his paws, an anger harsher than fire burned within him as his blue eyes narrowed and his bristled harshly at the she-cat.

"Not here?" He spat coldly, feeling his pelt quiver in his rage. As his anger grew, he spoke louder. "Well, if you're so smart, where else would she be?"

"You know exactly where else she would be." The sharp tone of Yellowfang's voice, along with the realization, sapped the energy he had, but left the burning anger and the freezing hatred he had for the truth. Before anything else could be said, he burst out:

"No! She wouldn't be in the Dark Forest!"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because-" But the elder cut him off.

"You didn't even know she was a murderer until she told you." Jayfeather unsheathed his claws. What gave this old lump of fur the right to act like she knew Hollyleaf?! She didn't know anything! She didn't grow up with her! She didn't talk to her whenever she could! She didn't share a destiny with her! She didn't know Hollyleaf! 

 _But you didn't know her anymore, either._ Suddenly Jayfeather felt nothing. A husk empty of emotion, empty of pain, empty of anger. All he felt was... Nothing. Nothing except how he was unsure if he had known his sister at all. She would have been the last cat he would think a murderer, but... She was. She was a killer.

However, at the exact same time, something in the core of his being knew better than to think she was a part of the Dark Forest. StarClan wouldn't be that unjust, would they? As the air between the two short-tempered medicine cats calmed, he looked up at the older she-cat.

"Just let me look. Even if she's not here, I just need to look." In his voice was a strange confidence that he didn't feel. For a moment he could see Yellowfang considering to argue. Instead, she gave a small nod.

"Fine." With the approval, whether she had given it or not, Jayfeather gave a small nod and started to pad off, feeling empty.

Then again, he had been feeling empty for a long time now...


End file.
